


The Proposal

by Eggsyobsessed



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Eggsy Unwin is a Little Shit, Fluff, Harry Hart is a Little Shit, Hiding Objects, M/M, Merlin just wants his clipboard, Merlin never misplaces his clipboard, Surprise proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 10:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: Merlin can't find his clipboard, which is absurd as he never goes anywhere without it.Eggsy knows where it is, and leads his boyfriend to it. But little does Merlin know, Eggsy has something planned for him when he finds it.





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> This came about from a prompt on tumblr that my good friend, goobycookie, sent to me. So here I am with a one shot of fluff, just a short bit of cute. Enjoy!

Merlin was turning over every inch of his desk, hands coming up empty, his brow furrowing. He could feel the smile of his boyfriend behind him, “Are ye just going to stand there, or are ye going to help me?” Merlin could feel his frustration boiling over. How on earth did he misplace it? 

Activating the tracker he had on it, Merlin was sure he’d find its location. He heard Eggsy begin to search as well, then leaving the room. There’s no possible way it would be outside of the office, Merlin thought. When the location didn’t pop up, Merlin’s nerves began to spike. Grumbling to himself, he started typing furiously on his computer. Again, he came up empty on the whereabouts of said missing item, “For Pete’s sake.” 

“What’s the matter?” Harry waltzed in, a smile plastered to his face. Maybe he was the one who had taken it.

“Cannae find my clipboard,” Merlin turned to regard his friend, and boss. Which to this day, Merlin was finding it amusing Harry Hart was Arthur. The man could barely get in on time, let alone run an organization. But, he wasn’t doing an all around horrible job. 

Harry hummed, “Misplace it, did you?” 

Squinting his eyes, “Ye wouldn’t happen to know where it went, would ye?” All suspicions clear in his voice, which only made Harry grin further. 

“I wouldn’t have the slightest idea where it could have gone. It is always within your reach, not like I would be able to grab it if I wanted to,” Raising his hands in surrender, Harry smirked.

He was going to add more when the coms crackled, Eggsy’s voice coming through, “Think I found it, Merlin.”

“Aye, where are ye?” Merlin began to locate Eggsy, but his tracker was off as well. Maybe the systems were down? Going to figure that out, a hand placed over his, looking up at his boyfriends kind smile.

“I can show you,” Eggsy offered.

Leaning up, Merlin pecked his lips lightly, “Alright.” He stood, “Lead the way.” Merlin could feel Harry behind him the whole time, and he half wondered why Harry was coming on the wild goose chase. 

They had been walking what felt like forever, Merlin could have sworn Eggsy appeared quicker than their journey would account for. “Seems kind of far away,” Merlin mentioned.

Eggsy looked back, winking playfully at Merlin. He stopped, holding a curtain open for Merlin to go through, “Alright, keep going and you’re going to find it. I promise.” Eggsy stepped aside to reveal the balcony that overlooked the estates grounds of Kingsman. 

“Are ye 100% sure?” Merlin inquired taking a step forward.

Letting out a huff, Eggsy feigned shock, “Would I steer you wrong?” The way Merlin quirked a brow was confirmation enough, “Come on, trust me.” Eggsy beckoned him forward. He could see Harry smiling brightly behind him, without another word Eggsy followed Merlin.

Stepping over the threshold, all Merlin could see was a small bistro table adorned with two candlesticks illuminating the now twilight sky. Eyes searching for his tablet, Merlin found it sitting on the table. Reaching over to take it, he paused at the blue velvet box sitting atop it. Heart in his throat, Merlin turned his questioning gaze to Eggsy, who was now down on one knee. 

“Eggsy,” Voice a strangled whisper, watching Eggsy take the box and open it. Inside was a silver band, an emerald nestled in the middle, careful Celtic knots encircled it. 

His smile blinding, Eggsy stared up at the most important person in the world. The man he loved more than anything else, more than his own life. He had been planning it for months, and all he had to do was wait to get that damn clipboard from his boyfriend.


End file.
